


Through the Years, I'm There with You

by BlackclawKitty19



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Background Characters, i just want these boys to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackclawKitty19/pseuds/BlackclawKitty19
Summary: These are little drabbles and quick-fics I've been writing based on prompts I got from friends. Some of them are sad, some of them are fluffy and cute, but mostly, theyre whatever I can think of at the moment. They're all XZero, and mentions of other characters, I may add more as time goes on, we'll see!!!
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 60





	1. "Who's gonna let you?!" "Who's gonna stop me?!"

“Who’s going to let you?!”

“Who’s going to  _ stop _ me?!”

X shouted, harshly ex-venting as he did, trying not to acknowledge the hurt in Zero’s eyes. It wasn’t Zero’s fault, not really, but his reasoning on trying to stop X was ridiculous.

The world was a cruel and dangerous place, X knew that, and constant wars had made everyone bitter and angry. They lashed out at Reploids and humans alike, turning against one another as crisis after crisis ravaged the planet. 

X’s best friend, whom he thought had died in the bottom of the Eurasia crash site, was home. He couldn’t have been happier, or so he thought. He felt angry that fate had played with him again, grief over all the tears he had cried, begging for his partner to come home, relief that his prayers had somehow been answered and guilt, so much guilt. Why hadn’t he been able to bring Zero home? Why hadn’t he been able to save Zero when he needed him?

The conflicting feelings he had on Zero’s return only magnified the guilt he felt that it had happened at all. Now, with a virus Gate had created targeting Reploids and turning them Maverick, in the form of Zero, what was left of the world's governments had called for X to save them again.

X had a condition this time though, and he was ready to approach Signas with it. After this war, after this fight was over, he would retire from the front lines. No more would he stain his hands with the blood of fellow reploids, no more would he be responsible for his friend’s deaths. 

He understood now what Doctor Cain had been talking about when he said he was tired. X felt worn down, beaten, and exhausted. There wasn’t much fight left in him, let alone the mental strength to deal with another war. 

_ But the world needs you, X. We all need you, ever since you were found, we’ve needed you. You can’t give up now, not after so long.  _ Zero’s words echoed in his head, placing even more weight on his back until he couldn’t bear it anymore.

He slid down the wall next to him, letting his hands cup his head. Zero stood on and said nothing, not moving to comfort his partner. X couldn’t blame him though.

So they sat there in X’s room in silence, X’s quiet tears dripping on the floor while Zero stood by, watching his best friend crumble.

X didn't move when he heard Zero slide down next to him to sit on the floor. He said nothing as Zero scooted closer so he was right against X’s side. 

Without anything passing between them, Zero reached over and pulled X against his side, his arm hugging the smaller android into his warm body, close enough that X could hear his core thrum underneath his metal armor.

X gasped, hearing his partner, his lover's body so closely like this. Zero was really home, he was really here. He sobbed, unable to hold back all these feelings anymore. X pressed his face into Zero’s chest, his little sniffles and quiet sobs filling the space as Zero pet his hand through X’s black hair.

After a few minutes, X finally quieted down enough to just lean his head against Zero’s chest, listening to his “heartbeat”. Zero finally spoke again.

“You really need to retire?” His voice was soft, as if speaking too loudly would disturb the room itself. X said nothing and nodded.

“Then I support you, X. If this is what you really need, then do it. Signals can’t really stop you, and you’ll always be able to come back if you need to.” Zero threaded his fingers through X’s hair, calming the smaller android as they both shifted a little to get more comfortable.

“I’m old Zero, so are you. We’ve seen so much war and death, so much loss. I can’t...be responsible for it anymore. I can’t be the World’s Keeper anymore.” X’s voice was barely above a whisper, his body pressed firmly into Zero’s side, as if moving would make the Red Ripper disappear.

“Then you won’t be, just be X for a while. I’ll always be here for you.” Zero mumbled, his lips pressing softly into X’s hair.

The two androids sat there like that, pressed into each other as the world fell down around their ears, their only tether to reality being each other's bodies.


	2. "One character playing with the other's hair"

X laid his head back in Zero’s lap, his helmet laying off to the side. His cheeks were bright pink, his eyes closed as he tried not to look nervous.

_ “What do you mean you’ve never had your hair pet? You do it to me all the time?” Zero looked confused. Had he really not played with X’s hair prior to this?  _

_ The smaller android had been running his hands through the warbot’s long blonde hair for as long as he could remember. Braiding it, brushing it, hell even just stroking it while Zero laid against him. It had become a comfort thing between the two, something X would do to calm himself, and bring Zero some peace as well. So how had Zero not done the same to X? _

“Just relax X, I’ll take care of you okay?” Zero said softly, watching X shiver in anticipation as Zero’s fingers ghosted against the back of his neck. The smaller android's eyes opened, watching as his partner turned away from him.

Zero picked up the brush next to him and experimentally drew it lightly through X’s black hair. A tiny tremor went through X at the sensation, and that was all Zero needed to keep going.

Silently, Zero ran the brush through X’s hair, petting through it with his fingers after each stroke. At some point, X had closed his eyes and gently sighed at the feeling.

Zero marveled at how well programmed his touch sensors were, even with his bastard of a creator. X’s hair was so  _ soft _ . It looked like black ink, flowing freely through his fingers. 

They sat there together in peaceful silence, Zero brushing X’s hair, and X resting in Zero’s lap. Before long, X’s core simmered down to a quiet hum, and his breathing softened, signaling to the warbot that X had dozed off.

Zero watched his friend’s peaceful face, his fingers still running through the smaller android’s hair. X deserved this, he deserved peace, quiet, a time when he didn’t need to be Mega Man X.

Zero could see it, the way the weight of the world crushed his partner. His shoulders sagged more than they used to, X sighed more than he had when they were younger. Years of bloodshed and violence had taken their toll on both of the androids, and X could hardly catch a break anymore. 

Someone always needed their hero, some crisis always demanded the attention of the Avenging Angel, there was always a need for Mega Man X. So little moments like these, where X could just be himself, were precious and to be cherished. 

Eventually Zero put the brush down, instead just using his fingers to comb through X’s hair, massaging his scalp and pulling tangles out as gently as he could. X didn’t even move, completely in sleep-mode now, his head resting comfortably in Zero’s lap.

Zero would do this every night for his partner, if it meant he could sleep peacefully. 


	3. "Slow dancing"

_ Define...dancing.... _

Zero nervously looked down at X, the Blue Bomber holding one hand while the other rested on Zero’s waist.

_ Zero had asked what slow dancing was after hearing some of the navigators talking about it, exploring old, romantic, human customs and fantasizing about having a partner of their own to engage in such activities with. _

_ Why would anyone willingly let someone so close to them like that? What if that person attacked them? That’s dangerous and stupid. _

_ The warbot had been perplexed, even to the point that X had noticed. Of course X had noticed. _

So that was how he had been dragged to X’s room, some old music playing and pulled against X’s chest. 

“Here, follow my movements, I’ll show you how to do a little slow dance.” X’s voice was so soft, like the music in the room would stop if he spoke too loudly. 

X pulled him along as he shuffled his feet, swinging gently with the beat, Zero watching, enraptured as they gently swayed together. With a chuckle, X used his hand on Zero’s waist to push the taller android, spinning him in place before replacing his hand on his hip.

Zero simply let himself be pulled and pushed around by X, a kind of rhythm developing with X’s movements. He didn’t even know he had been smiling until X let go.

“There, congratulations on your first dance lesson.” X stepped back a little, smiling up at Zero, who was standing there, completely stunned.

Without a word, Zero stepped forward, and grabbed X’s hand, placing his own on X’s waist.

“I wanna try this time, can I?” He spoke softly against X’s head, the music still playing quietly behind them. X simply nodded, his cheeks rose-tinted .

Zero began swaying to the music, like X had shown him, holding the smaller android against his chest. They were much closer together than when X had been leading. Before long, X leaned his head against Zero’s chest, almost in an embrace as Zero swung them along to the beat.

The combat-droid rested his chin against his partner's head, dancing together in the isolation of X’s room. At that moment, nothing could reach them. There was no war, there was no Sigma. 

There was only X, the last light-bot on earth, and Zero, a lost and confused wily-bot, who had somehow met his equivalent in everything, from combat to emotions.

_ Ah, I see now why humans do this.  _ Zero thought to himself with a hum as he held X close against his body. It felt like nothing could separate the two, like the music had somehow completed the two of them as they danced.

X and Zero danced together after almost every mission after that, just basking in the presence of the other, as if nothing else in the universe even existed.


	4. "Bandaging each others wounds"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be helping each other but it ended up being just Zero taking care of X, oops

_ “Idiot! I can’t-...just why...mm.” Zero hissed, holding X’s arm in place as he attempted to wrap some cloth around it. The damned thing had been hanging on by a few wires and pieces of X’s synthetic skin. The cloth was only there to keep it steady while the self repair nanites patched it up until they could head back to HQ. _

X said nothing, only wincing every now and then when Zero tugged hard enough. It really wasn’t X’s fault, at least not to him.

The mission was simple, protect a high ranking Reploid representative on the way to a summit to discuss the Repliforce incident and the 4th war. Or more specifically, who was at fault for the Repliforce incident. 

Most of the public wanted to blame General and Sigma, some people blamed the Maverick Hunters. A few blamed X. So when an assassination attempt had rocked the meeting, and the representative had been in danger, X had felt personally responsible for the man’s life. Throwing himself onto a grenade had seemed like the right thing to do.

Zero’s anguished cry at seeing his partner grab an active explosive might have changed X’s mind, but at that point it was already too late. 

Most of X’s hand had been lost in the resulting blast, and the remnants of his arm had valiantly stuck around. Some of the shrapnel had shredded X’s midsection, coolant and wires spilling from the androids wounds.

X hadn’t minded too much though, it hurt, but the humans were safe. He could be repaired, the representatives and legislative leaders couldn’t be so easily fixed. 

When X had come around, Zero’s face had been the first thing he’d seen, the pain registering second in his mind. Zero had hefted X upright, wrapping his side and stomach with ripped up pieces of the flags and curtains the stage once had.

“What about the mission? Where are the mavericks? Where’s the representative?” X’s voice came out strangled and pained, crying out softly when Zero pulled the cloth tight around his midsection.

“They were human terrorists, the police got here and took care of it. I took out the mechaniloids they brought with.” Zero’s answers were short, his focus on making sure no more coolant dropped from X’s wounds.

They sat in a tense silence, the bustling of human medics and officers around them a white noise as Zero tended to X’s wounds.

Once X’s arm was bound, and Zero sat back to comm HQ, X finally really looked at the warbot. It had been a while since he had last seen him so distressed, not since Iris…

X looked away, unable to think about that particular tragedy right this second. He jumped a little when Zero’s hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at him.

“What the  _ fuck _ were you thinking, X?” Zero’s voice was like ice, he didn’t yell or scream at X. His anger was cold, his eyes alight with an icy fury, turning those sapphire irises into the sharpest of steel. X hadn’t seen him this angry before.

“I had to save the target, I couldn’t let him be hurt.” X’s voice was quiet, almost timid.

“Do you have any idea what I would have done if I lost you too?” Zero seethed, his face coming closer to X’s. 

Ah, so that’s what this is about.

In all honesty, X hadn’t even thought of it that way, hadn’t even considered why Zero would be so angry about this. But now, really sitting down and considering it, it made sense.

It had only been a few months since the 4th war, and losing Iris, Zero’s only friend aside from X, had been devastating to the poor android. It had been almost a week before he had spoken again, and his eyes had been filled with such despair that it had almost broken X’s heart seeing him.

So now, with X risking his life like that, it must have set Zero off, scared him in a way he wasn’t used to being scared.

With one shaky hand, X gently laid his palm against Zero’s cheek, pulling him close so their foreheads touched.

“I’m sorry Zero, I’m really sorry. I didn’t think about how you would feel, I just acted. I’m so sorry.” X whispered, silent tears slipping down his cheeks, leaving tracks through the dust and soot on his synthetic skin.

Zero said nothing, only reached up and held X’s head in his hands, pressing against him as if physical contact was the only way he could keep X in front of him.

In a way, it was, the two androids focusing on just keeping each other tethered to the world by force of their touch alone.


	5. "One character adjusting another characters tie/jewelry/etc."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought maybe it's a good time to see the boys having some fun together, particularly Zero messing with X just for fun. This was way too much fun to write

Zero angrily tugged at the tie around his neck, attempting to fix it but ultimately giving up. He stood there, his hair neatly styled to shape his face, a black suit on with a sky blue tie messily wrapped around his neck.

_ It’d look so pretty Zero, it matches your eyes!  _

How X had convinced him to do this was astonishing. Zero never went to human events, let alone a Grand Ball celebrating the end of the Seventh war. Axl had made fun of him as he got dressed, and had promptly been escorted out of the room via Zero’s foot.

A small knock interrupted Zero’s train of thought on how to get out of the event, causing the blonde android to jump lightly as X stepped into the room.

X’s hair had been expertly styled to give him a youthful look, offsetting the maturity in his face. His suit was a dark grey, like it was made of ash, and his tie was almost maroon with how deep red it was. He was gorgeous, and Zero couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

“Hey, heard you gave Axl the boot, thought I’d come see how you're getting along.” X smiled at him, closing the door behind him. Zero rolled his eyes at the mention of the rookie's unceremonious dismissal.

“He had it coming, he was making fun of me.” Zero shrugged, frustrated at the restriction of his clothes. Why did humans make everything so stiff and unmanageable?

X’s eyes squinted as he spotted Zero’s messy tie, stepping forward and reaching for it. Zero turned, his chest drawing away from X.

“What are you doing?” 

“Fixing your tie?” X looked up at Zero, pouting lightly.

“I did it fine, you don’t have to fix it.”

“Zero, it’s twisted sideways.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s really not? Just let me fix it.” X reached for it again, huffing in frustration when Zero full-body turned around, facing away from him.

“I like it like this, leave it alone.” Zero snickered, now just messing with the smaller android.

“Zero, you’re being ridiculous just let me-...Zero! Stop it!” X tried to walk around the warbot, but Zero was faster, turning around again so X couldn’t reach the tie. He was full on grinning now.

“X, just leave it alone, I like it all twisted like that!” Zero called, still spinning around and dodging X’s grabbing hands.

“Zero, goddamn it, stand still!”

“No.”

“Zero-”

“If I wanted to fix it, I would fix it.” Zero couldn’t.

“Just LET ME FIX IT!” X was yelling now.

“Make me.” Zero grinned wickedly.

He really shouldn’t have messed with X, should have known better. X grabbed Zero’s arm, bracing his body against Zero’s back, and  _ pulled. _

Zero yelped as he was yanked around, spinning around and gracelessly landing in X’s arms. The android grabbed Zero’s tie, pulling it so Zero’s face was centimeters away from his own.

“I’m fixing your tie Zero, end of story.” X glared directly into his eyes before getting to work on the stubborn article of clothing.

Zero stood, completely stunned as X expertly undid the knot and redid it, tightening it around his neck. The smaller android reached up on his tip toes, placing a kiss on Zero’s cheek.

“There, that wasn’t so hard was it? Now come on, we’re gonna be late.” He stood back to his normal height, patting Zero’s chest twice before heading towards the door, a triumphant smile on his face as he did.

Zero just watched the android leave, completely speechless at what just happened.

_ Maybe this was a good idea... _ Zero thought as he followed X through the door.


	6. "First meeting/Early friendship"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request from "i dont want to log in on my iphone", a first meeting and budding friendship between X and Zero. This was actually kind of hard to write and I ended up writing a hell of a lot more than I thought I would. That being said, I really enjoyed this!

X stared through the window at the Maverick’s still body. He hadn’t moved when he had been brought to Cain Labs, and he hadn’t woken when Sigma had all but thrown his beaten and battered corpse onto X’s examination table, seething under his breath about the red android.

The words demon and massacre had floated around the lab at Sigma’s entrance, but quick glares from X had silenced most of them. The dirty looks and wary shuffles away from X’s personal lab hadn’t stopped though.

Maverickism wasn’t the reploids fault, at least in X’s mind. He strived to find an answer for the crisis, so reploids and humans alike would no longer lose their lives. So when Sigma had contacted Dr. Cain and X about a reploid-not reploid Maverick that had wiped out his unit and was currently in his custody, the Father of All Reploids had begged the commander to bring him to his labs.

Leading to the now silent body of the “Red Ripper” to be ungraciously gifted into X’s care.

X stepped into the room, watching as the last of the android’s self repair nanites settled into place, and gently placed his tablet down next to the table. His white lab coat and casual civilian clothes looked so bright compared to the sterile, quiet lab. But somehow the Maverick’s armor was even brighter, pulling all the focus onto him and his sweeping blonde hair.

Oh how badly X wanted to reach out and touch that hair, move and examine the armor, his researcher’s curiosity burning inside his core. But he knew better. An entire unit, wiped out by one Maverick! What power and secrets he must hold! 

With a sigh, X removed his lab coat, laying it across a nearby chair and prepared to wake the android up.

A few quick taps on the nearby computer, and the Maverick’s eyes shot open, scanning the room in seconds before pinning X underneath his laser-like sapphire gaze.

X stared back evenly, incapable of moving away under that piercing stare. After a few moments of tense silence, X smiled, pulling himself around to stand next to the android. The Maverick didn’t move, simply followed with his eyes as X came closer.

“Hello. My name is X Light, I have been put in charge of your care. How are you feeling?” He asked softly, his emerald eyes breaking from the staring match to gaze at the rest of the Maverick’s body. His tactical sensors indicated no change to his body, except for the slight tension that seemed to be holding his body rigidly.

The Maverick continued to stare before speaking. “All systems are green.” His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn’t used it in a long time.

Hm. X would have to look into that.

“I’m very glad to hear that. Can you tell me your name?” X turned and grabbed the tablet again, typing away at it before looking expectantly at the Maverick.

The Red Ripper finally broke eye contact, squinting at some unseen point above him before speaking again. “Zero.”

X smiled, typing away again. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you Zero. Do you remember anything prior to our meeting?” His eyes glanced back at Zero from behind his tablet. 

“No…” Zero’s voice responded, soft as he stared at the ceiling again.

“I see. Well, that’s alright Zero. Why don’t you try sitting up? Can you do that for me?” Relief coursed through X’s body at Zero’s response. It would be hard to explain to the former Maverick that he had torn apart 7 other reploids.

Zero grunted, swinging his legs over the side of the table. For a split second, X wondered if it was a mistake not to restrain the android, Zero’s combat mode engaging as he suddenly stood up.

X said nothing, standing his ground as Zero towered above him, his combat mode slowly disengaging. He watched as the android gently rolled his shoulders and scanned around the room, assessing his environment. 

Some of the tension X hadn’t been aware he had been holding released itself as Zero’s combat mode disengaged.

“Feeling alright? I noticed your combat mode engaged…” The Blue Bomber spoke quietly, enraptured as that sapphire gaze caught on his again.

“Threat assessment of the area is extremely high, the cause is currently unknown.” Zero answered mechanically, his eyes never leaving X’s.

“Ah...I see. Heh, you’re wound up tighter than Sigma on exam day, aren’t you?” He chuckled, watching as Zero’s tension released a little.

“What?” The former Maverick tilted his head, confusion dancing across his face.

“Oh, nothing! Here, sit down, let me pull up a chair, and we’ll start discussing your future here okay?” X smiled again, turning around as Zero plopped back down on the table.

“My...future?” The Red Ripper asked, waiting patiently as X sat in front of him.

“Sure! Now that you’re awake and functional, we can discuss all kinds of things. You’ll be staying at Cain Lab’s for a while, but it’s nice here and I’m sure you’re gonna like it.” X babbled, Zero listening intently to what X was saying.

X continued to talk, explaining Cain Labs, Dr. Cain himself, the Reploid race, the way the world worked and everything X knew about Zero. The Red Ripper said nothing, simply absorbing the information as best he could. Occasionally he would interrupt and ask for clarification or a definition, but for the most part was just an audience for Light’s last child.

The sun had set long ago by the time X finally stopped, one knee tucked underneath him and his head leaning against his hand, propped up on the table next to Zero’s exam table. Zero himself had taken to laying back, his arms crossed against his stomach as he listened to X speak. He sat up slightly when X stopped, eyes watching as X stared quietly at the wall.

“X? Are we...done discussing now?” Zero asked, sitting up fully now.

“Oh, sorry Zero. I haven’t had anyone to talk to like that in a while, I guess I got carried away.” X smiled softly, unfolding himself from his chair and standing up.

Zero stood too, his hands held stiffly at his side.

“I’ll let you get some rest now, okay? There’s a recharge tube over there for you to use. If you need anything, you can contact me through my personal contact number here.” X wrote down his PCN and handed it to Zero. The other android pinged him a few moments later, testing to make sure the connection was made. X smiled again, satisfied with the quick response.

Zero looked at X’s lips, then smiled back. “You’re leaving for the night then? Will you come back tomorrow?”

X’s smile grew, excited by how different the android was from his initial expectations.

“Of course I will, we’re friends now, right? I’ll be here if you need me, okay?” He held his hand out for the Red Ripper to shake before remembering that he probably had no idea about human pleasantries. 

Zero simply watched X’s hand before nodding and turning away towards the recharge tube.

X huffed lightly, pulling his hand back and heading towards the door. He stopped when he heard Zero speak again.

“I look forward to discussing again tomorrow X.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm picking up streaming again, so my writing may slow down a bit ;-;  
> Feel free to request any prompts though, I'm still always excited to write about these boys <3


	7. Dr. Cain and X rebuilding Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was also requested by "i dont want to sign in on my iphone", and I gotta admit, I'm not really sure there's a way to do this and not have it be angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being SO MUCH ANGSTIER THAN I INTENDED. Plus, sorry for 2 X chapters in a row, it was easier to write from his perspective?? Anywho, its 3:30 a.m., I'm all up in my feels, and this is what came of that.

X stifled a sob, his hands covered in different kinds of oils, coolants and lubricants. His body ached, he had taken no time after defeating the “X-hunters” to rest or attempt to heal his wounds. He had finally gotten all of Zero’s parts back, and he was going to rebuild his friend if it was the last thing he did.

Zero had sacrificed himself to save X, to give him a fighting chance. The Avenging Angel had held his Demon in his arms as the life faded from his eyes. He hadn’t even been able to tell him how much he had grown to love him.

So here X stood, the bitter taste of war still fresh in his mouth, his body battered and bruised, hands and arms covered in the very thing supposed to give Zero, his Zero, life.

Zero’s head lay nearby as X worked on his chest, his eyes closed as if he were peacefully sleeping, unaware of his best friend’s agony at having to piece him back together.

X labored over Zero’s torso for hours, his tears blurring his eyes and impeding his progress as the day ticked on. The war was still going, he was still Mega Man X, Commander of the Maverick Hunters. But in that moment, nothing else mattered. Damn the war, damn the hunters and damn the cursed reploids who had done this to Zero, X didn’t care.

Soon, it became too much, and X’s legs gave out underneath him in grief. The android’s whole body shook as sobs wracked through him. The weight of the wars, Zero’s death, Sigma’s betrayal, and the assassins sent after him finally broke him. He had valiantly restrained his emotions as long as he could, to be the savior the world needed.

_ But what was a savior that couldn’t save his own love? _

X didn’t know how much time had passed as he sat on the floor, crying his heart and soul out. He only knew the all encompassing sadness he felt, even as his friend was there in the room, the pieces of his body mirrored the scattered pieces of X’s heart.

A warm hand on his shoulder roused Mega Man X from his spiral, and X did nothing to stop the elderly man from pulling him off the floor and embracing him in a hug. X simply wrapped his arms around Dr. Cain’s hunched form, and let himself be comforted like a child after a nightmare.

“Oh X, our poor X. I’m so sorry. You carry so much weight, and it isn’t fair.” Dr. Cain’s voice was soft as he held the last of the Light children. X said nothing, only sniffling every now and then as he attempted to rein his emotions in.

Finally, X felt his head clear. The tears stopped coming, and all he felt was exhaustion. His systems flashed at him that he was running on very low energy. With a deep inhale, X released his adoptive father, smiling lightly in reassurance as his systems gave him a 15 minute warning before emergency shutdown.

Dr. Cain knew, he could tell just by looking at his adopted son. He gently pushed X towards the recharge tube in the lab, preparing himself for a long night.

“X, go rest. You’re going to fall asleep on top of Zero, and I’m sure that’ll ruin something. Sleep, I’ll work on Zero while you rest.” The elderly man gave X one more little push, his tone made no room for arguing.

Not that X could. His voice left him with the rest of his sobs while he was on the floor.

X simply nodded, not bothering to take his armor off as he stepped into the tube. It wasn’t even five minutes after he closed his eyes before he had fallen asleep.

Dr. Cain simply shook his head and got to work with putting Zero back together again. To X’s credit, he had gotten a decent amount of work done on the android.

X dreamed of holding his best friend in his arms again, sitting side by side over the peaceful city they had helped build. 

Oh what a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short and sad, but hey, that's what I get for listening to sad music so late at night.  
> I also had kind of an idea. Would anyone be interested in a multi-chapter fantasy AU that I've been thinking about recently? I don't have good track records of writing and keeping up with long stories, but I'd like to give it a shot, if y'all are interested. Feel free to let me know!!


	8. "Dreams/Nightmares"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the last prompt requested by "i dont want to sign in on my iphone", and boy this was fun to write. I can't wait to see what y'all thought on this one!

X and Zero laid together, the amiable silence between the two as they lay in the dark wrapping the two in a comforting embrace. The night wore on outside their window, the moonlight casting an ethereal glow on the two androids in their recharge tube.

They laid there, awake, holding one another as the remnants of a nightmare faded from X’s mind. Reploid dreams were a contested subject among their human counterparts, many citing that dreams were a human exclusive activity.

X and Zero begged to differ, both suffering from nightmares as the long, long years dragged on. At first, the nightmares had been dealt with in the privacy of their own rooms, the silence dragging the two hunters into sleepless nights and even longer missions, choking on the fear their minds tormented them with.

Once they had gotten together, those nights were spent in each other's arms, whispering reassurances to one another as they waited for the storm to pass.

Tonight it was Zero’s turn to comfort X, the Light-bot’s soft cries waking him from the light sleep he had found himself in. 

With both of their armor left off as they slept, nothing hindered Zero as he had pulled X against his body, encompassing the smaller android in his presence to ward off all of his anxieties and worries.

“Hey...Zero?” X whispered, his voice slightly muffled as his face pressed softly into the warbot’s neck.

“What is it?” Zero began stroking the back of X’s head, his fingers combing through those soft, raven locks. 

“Do you think it's my fault that Mavericks exist?” Zero’s eyes widened at X’s sorrowful tone. These nightmares were the hardest to deal with for the warbot. These were the ones that haunted the smaller androids' very existence, ones that plagued him long after the day had started, the night but a silent promise of a time to come. 

But, he knew how best to help his lover through these disquieting images in his head. Dr. Wily, his conceited, abhorrent creator hadn’t programmed Zero with the expansive range of emotions like Dr. Light had done for his son, rather he had programmed the android with the ability to learn. Learn things “important” like war strategy, combat simulations and other things to bring destruction and ruin.

X, however, the angel that he was, had taught Zero to feel. To care, to empathize,  _ to love.  _ A softness and vulnerability he had previously been convinced he was incapable of. 

Here Zero was though, a complete reversal of his intended creation, a complex creature capable of loving and being loved in return. What a fine gift X had given him, something he was positive he could never really repay the Angel for. He certainly could try however, and try he would.

He pulled X into a tighter embrace, wanting to feel his core beat in tune with his lovers. Zero gently kissed the top of X’s head, his hand rubbing the smaller androids back.

“X, it’s never been your fault, and it never will be. The mavericks are out of your control, out of mine, even out of Sigma’s.” He spoke tenderly into X’s hair, his words meant for their tiny space in time and nowhere else.

“You are kind, and caring, going out of your way to fight for anyone who can’t or won’t fight for themselves. Even as it tears you up inside, you do it anyway. Why? Because you’re a good person X. You love so unconditionally that you take the blame of the world’s sins, even when it's not your responsibility to bear them.” 

X said nothing, his eyes staring sightlessly into Zero’s body. So Zero continued.

“Without you, so many lives would have been lost, human and reploid alike. Without your kindness, your belief in the good of the world, this planet would have fallen long ago. Sigma would have his way, a world where no humans live, and reploids live like mindless machines to do his bidding.” Zero stopped, pulling back from X so he could look him in the eyes.

“Mavericks were an eventuality, and without you, they’d suffer forever. But they don’t because you’re here. You’re here and alive.” He leaned forward, placing a kiss on X’s forehead, while the smaller android gazed so softly at Zero.

“It’s never been your fault X, and I will hold and kiss you every day so you remember that you are loved. I will be here to comfort you for the rest of our lives, when all else has faded and only you and I are left.” Zero punctuated these words by peppering tender kisses against X’s cheeks, head and finally, his lips.

X gasped, Zero’s words holding so much weight and sincerity in them that he had briefly wondered if maybe he had gone too far.

“Thank you...thank you...I don’t deserve you Zero, but thank you for letting me be selfish.” X’s voice was so tender and soft-hearted that the warbot was sure he was crying.

“Nonsense X, you deserve more than I could ever give you.” Zero whispered back, smiling at his lover as he nestled back against Zero again.

Together, the two androids lay in silence, the night enveloping them in a serene calm as they waited for their bodies to finally give way to sleep.

_ I wish we never had to leave this room, and I could hold X like this forever... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this chapter, I wrote it as if I was talking to X. I really wanna give him a hug and tell him he's gonna be okay ;w; I figured since the last chapter was so sad and angsty, they deserved a chapter of them being soft with one another, they're long overdue <3
> 
> (I'd also like to remind you guys that I take requests and prompts, so if anyone has something they'd like to see written, please let me know!! I love creating content for people and I love any kind of prompt I can get :3)


	9. "Early development"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an absolute BLAST to write, being more of a character study than anything else. It was requested by the lovely Lunarii, and I just had to write it!! This chapter is going to be about Zero's early development, and learning to be "human" :)

Zero’s stay at Cain Labs was...eventful, to say the least. X hardly had time to think some days, let alone get his usual work done. Sigma had stopped by a few days after the former maverick had been reactivated.

It had nearly been a damn firefight to get the large reploid to not attack the warbot, said warbot sitting in X’s lab, enraptured in Dr. Cain’s ramblings about archeology. X and Sigma had argued fiercely about the subject, Sigma insisting that Zero should have remained deactivated, while X argued that everyone deserves a second chance.

Dr. Cain had stepped out of the room to see a furious Maverick Hunter Commander stalking towards the exit, his hands in fists, and X with his hands against the wall, panting as he fought to control his anger.

Sigma hadn’t returned after that, opting instead to send emails to X about Zero’s progress. 

X was honestly fine with that, it gave him more time to focus on his new friend, and the android desperately needed the attention. Not only was he not a reploid, but his inner workings dated back to around the same time X was made!

The Blue Bomber had never been more excited, knowing he had someone who was around the same age as him! 

He quickly realized though that while he had had a very solid grasp on social norms, emotional control and other human quirks, Zero did not. It felt like nothing about Zero was programmed for interacting with other people, only for combat.

His combat specs were as high as X’s, and it was obvious that whoever had programmed him had wanted him to become even stronger, with Zero’s ability to learn greater than most, if not all, reploid technology of the age. The warbot however, had no interest in learning war tactics, instead wanting to talk to and learn from X.

Zero had quickly become attached to the smaller bot, and once he was cleared to leave the small lab he had been living in, he had stuck to his android friend’s hip, one never being seen without the other. This was usually not a problem for either of them, X enjoyed having a companion to keep him company throughout his day, and Zero seemed to want to drink in everything X had to offer.

The first “incident” involving both of them was more the humans fault than Zero’s. 

X had been having a rather heated discussion with one of Dr. Cain’s colleagues, a man from another robotics lab. He had insisted that he spoke to X without Dr. Cain there, trying to convince the Light-bot to sign over some of the patents on reploid templates, and even allow other robotics companies to look at X’s own body.

This was a very big no-no to reploids, and especially X. So when he had refused, and attempted to leave, the man had jumped up and reached for the Light-bot. He had obviously not expected Zero to appear in front of him as quickly as he did. His shriek at the near snarling warbot threw both androids for quite the loop. 

The man left swiftly after that, and a rather pleased Dr. Cain had called X shortly after, explaining that the man was no longer one of his associates. 

X still had to have a stern talking to with his friend about openly threatening humans, and while Zero did look at least a little guilty, he hadn’t apologized for it. X had counted it as close to a win as he could and moved on.

After that, anyone who got too close to X was met with Zero stepping either in their line of sight, or placing his own body in front of X’s. It got a few chuckles at first, comments about how Zero was like a puppy, and X had swooned at the comparison.

It quickly grew to be a problem however, and X had had to put a stop to the behavior when Zero had bared his teeth to Dr. Cain. 

The teasing from his father figure alone had been reason enough to explain to the android why this behavior wasn’t acceptable.

As time went on, and Zero matured as a person, he became better about navigating the subtle nuances of interacting with people. His personality really began to blossom, and X was ecstatic to watch it happen.

Zero liked cats, a trait discovered after they had taken a trip around Cain Labs and found a stray cat. He had sat there calling and tittering for the tiny creature after X had shown him how. Soon the cat had worked up the courage to approach, and had subsequently spent over an hour with both androids. (X really enjoyed that memory, and the cat had become a resident in the labs, aptly named Aasimov.)

Zero wasn’t very big on wearing clothes, preferring to keep his armor on. The first time X had convinced him to remove the armor and just enjoy being without it, he had been met with embarrassed looks from the lab techs that had been present for the conversation. X turned around and panicked, throwing his own lab coat over Zero’s now naked body.

He hastily explained that while they were not technically showing anything improper, public nudity was frowned upon in human society. Zero hadn’t understood at first, but accepted when X convinced him to wear civilian clothes. The Blue Bomber used his personal allowance to buy Zero his own clothes. After a nice shopping trip, the warbot having chosen most of his wardrobe, they both had nice sets of clothes to wear, with Zero’s being mostly hoodies and t-shirts, and one very bright red jacket.

Zero’s taste in music was...strange. If you had asked any of the lab assistants what music a former maverick would enjoy, they would say something like rock and roll, or heavy metal. Ask X that question however, and he would answer with a sigh and shrug, saying simply, “He’s really into the blues.” The only theory that people could come up with was that the warbots best friend’s armor was blue, and somehow that had made a connection to the android.

X didn’t have an answer either.

Zero’s taste in food was also strange. Finding out that the warbot had functioning tastebuds was a wonderful surprise, and X had insisted on finding his favorite food. Trial and error was the best way to determine this, and The Blue Bomber was nothing if not determined.

The warbot had turned his nose up at any kind of fish, citing that the smell bothered him. Chicken and red meats were okay though. Onions were a big no, Zero claiming that it drowned the taste of everything around it. His favorite vegetable ended up being broccoli. The warbot particularly liked things that were sweet, and things that were spicy. How those two things correlated with one another, again, X didn’t have an answer.

In the end, Zero had promptly decided that spaghetti was his favorite meal. X enjoyed cooking that at least once a week, much to both Dr. Cain and Zero’s delight.

The most interesting thing to develop about Zero to X was his way of interacting with people. At first, he had seemed like a toddler in a body much too big for himself. Always curious, stepping over everyone’s boundaries and being brutally honest. As he spent more time around X and other humans though, that changed.

He grew a bit more withdrawn, refraining from speaking when he didn’t really have to. Once you got his attention however, he was more than happy to talk. This helped a lot when X himself didn’t feel like speaking. Zero also seemingly became more aloof, or “cool”, when the lab techs were asked. He had a natural suaveness about him, and once he had learned how to hold a conversation properly, his charm and confidence had truly blossomed. 

After a few months, Zero was a completely different person, his ability to learn helping him become a functioning member in X’s life. He had become a joy to be around, able to hold his own in conversation, adding his own input and spin on things. He sparred weekly with X in one of the labs testing halls, and had his own talks of morality and ethics with Dr. Cain.

It was wonderful, and X found he genuinely enjoyed spending his days with his friends.

It broke X’s heart when Sigma and the Maverick Hunters appeared to take Zero away. 

The warbot’s probation period was up, and Sigma would assess whether the former maverick was to be put down, or assigned to the hunters. Zero had met the Hunters without flinching, his time spent with X helping him immensely when asked to prove his sanity.

He passed with flying colors, and Zero was hired on the spot. When it came time to say goodbye, X hugged the warbot, trying not to cry as his best friend was taken away.

Zero had smiled and promised to visit before being escorted out by a reploid in purple armor, Sigma congratulating X on his ability to reform such a troublesome maverick. 

A few months later, X had joined the maverick hunters too, desperate to be around his friend and further his research. Both androids combat synergy shot them to the higher ranks, Zero being higher than X, but only just by seniority alone.

And as time went on, the two oldest androids on the planet grew even closer as friends, their dream-like time in Cain Labs a fond memory for X and Zero. 

It all shattered when Sigma declared war on humanity, and the first flames of war grew on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long, but definitely worth it!! If anyone has anymore ideas, headcanons or prompts that theyd like to see written, feel free to let me know!! Also, thank you everyone for such wonderful comments, they've honestly helped me so much throughout the days, and its been an absolute treat interacting with everyone <3 You're all wonderful and I appreciate every one of you <3


	10. "Shy and Nervous around one another"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little based on some headcanons Lunarii shared with me! I kinda pulled on some silly little romantic tropes, and I thought a nice, simple chapter would be good for this one <3

X yelped, his papers he was carrying scattering all over the floor. The poor rookie who had run into him sputtering apologies as they bent to help the Commander pick up his reports.

X smiled softly and waved off the reploid’s apologies. It wasn’t their fault after all, that the Avenging Angel had been daydreaming. Once the papers were retrieved, the rookie bowed their head, apologized and ran off, leaving X to his thoughts again. He sighed, and continued walking.

This had been happening more frequently recently, X completely unable to focus. The Third War had just finished, The Maverick Hunter base as in the throes of repair, and Zero was home.

That last part was X’s favorite. Zero, his best friend, the person he cared for most on the entire planet, was home again. Sure he had been there and helped during the Third War against Doppler, but it felt distant, there hadn’t been much time between both wars for X and Zero to really see each other.

The strange fluttery feeling in X’s core returned at the thought of Zero, another more common occurrence as of recently. He couldn’t really name the feeling, the closest he got was the nervousness he felt at meeting with the world shortly after his awakening.

Maybe he should ask Dr. Cain? X frowned at that thought, imagining the man’s cacophonous laughter as he teased the Light-bot about his emotions again.

No, maybe he shouldn’t ask Dr. Cain. He wasn’t sure how much of the man's teasing he could take.

X rounded a corner, all of his processing dedicated to trying to figure out why he felt like this. He didn’t see the other reploid in the hall until he walked face first into their chest. With a cry and the fluttering of papers for a second time, X landed on the floor.

“Oh, damnit, X are you okay?” 

_ Oh...oh…. _

X stared up at Zero’s concerned face, his mind completely drawing a blank as the object of his daydreams stood in front of him. Of course he would walk into the warbot, so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t been watching where he was going. How had he missed his best friend like that?

“Z...Zero! Ah, I’m sorry! I wasn’t really paying attention, and you know, I just uh-...I get so wrapped up in stuff, Dr. Cain says I really should stop thinking so hard.” He knew he was rambling at this point, his cheeks colored rose pink, but he couldn’t really help it. He reached around, gathering his papers while still babbling at Zero.

Zero knelt and helped X gather his reports, not really saying anything, instead just smiling softly and listening to X talk like he had when they both lived together at Cain Labs.

X gasped when his hand brushed Zero’s, both androids reaching for the same paper. Both androids heads snapped up to look at each other, their eyes meeting as their hands touched one another.

“Ah, sorry X, here, maybe you should um...get some rest?” Zero held the paper out for X, his cheeks blushing lightly as he did.

Huh, X didn’t know he had that function.

X said nothing and nodded, taking the paper from Zero. He blinked before nodding and rushing away from where X was still knelt on the floor. With a shaky sigh, X stood, holding his hand against his chest. 

He had no idea that Zero was standing in the hallway, hidden from his view, the warbot holding his own hand to his chest as he fought to contain his own confusing emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I just finished watching some 90's animes, I had to write it like this :3 sorry if its too silly or not what y'all were hoping ;-;


	11. "Little arguments/Rule breaking"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this was actually something I have been wanting to write for a while, I find little meaningless arguments between couples who are very much in love with one another one of the funniest things to see. So I def had to write one for the boys <3

“X, I promise you, it really would be faster if we took 7th.” Zero huffed in frustration.

“Zero, it really isn’t. It’d only be faster if we jump-boosted off the walls, and we can’t do that.” X responded, his voice coming out stilted as he grit his teeth.

The two had been arguing for a while now, curious onlookers trying not to stare as Mega Man X and the Red Ripper sassed one another while carrying brown paper bags of groceries.

The source of their argument? The fastest route to get back to HQ.

One woman whispered to her friend that they sounded like an old married couple, tittering and squabbling at one another. Little did the women know that they actually  _ were  _ an old married couple. They had married shortly after the Sixth War, a quiet event that only Alia, Signas and a few others had been present for. No need to announce it to the world.

They spent almost every waking hour together like they had when they were younger, even more so in X’s opinion after Zero’s resurrection. Days were spent on missions and being the respective commanders of their own units, and the nights were quiet times reserved for just the two of them, a soft domesticity setting the tone for their evenings.

They enjoyed each other’s presence just as much as they had decades ago, their marriage a mirror image of the time spent in Cain Labs. The difference now was the open affection and love they had for one another, something that hadn’t been realized until sometime after the Third War.

It was worth the wait though, at least to Zero. Even these petty little fights they got into, as frustrating as they were, he still wouldn’t trade anything for it. He felt whole, and complete, having his husband with him like this.

“X, you make it sound like we haven’t taken precious cargo and moved around like that in the past. We’re completely capable of carrying groceries while boosting.” Zero argued back, growing exasperated with X’s caution.

“Okay, yeah you’re right. But, you insisted on having pancakes tonight, and I for one really don’t feel like making a second trip to the store in case the bag rips while we’re on our way home. That’s why it’s easier to just walk through Main Street to get home.” X explained, side-eyeing Zero as he did.

“Well if that was the case, why didn’t we take the transporters?” Zero blinked as he felt a drop of water land on his head. He held a hand out while X huffed.

“Because, if you remember, eggs and milk don’t teleport properly, and they spoil in the transporter. We sent Axl for groceries that one time, and he came back with wasted dairy.” As X drudged up that particular memory, Zero reached into the bag slung around his shoulder.

He pulled out a large black umbrella as fat raindrops began coming down from the sky, replying to X simultaneously without missing a beat.

“Okay, so then we rush back using ride chasers! Then we get back before the food spoils and we don’t have to worry about walking home like this.” Zero popped the umbrella open, holding it above both of them as X unconsciously slipped closer to the warbot, shielding himself from the drizzle coming down.

“Zero, neither of us have a civilian license to use those in the city. You said that was unnecessary, remember?” X glared up at his husband, the rain dripping off of the umbrella behind him.

“They are unnecessary, we’re not civilians, we can just use the ride chasers and say we needed them for Hunter business.” Neither android noticed HQ coming into view as they argued.

“Zero! We are not going to abuse our positions and use Maverick Hunter equipment for  _ grocery shopping.”  _ X hissed, his body completely on autopilot as they approached Maverick Hunter HQ.

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before, Mr. Responsible.” Zero teased, leaning down a little with a wicked grin. 

“Don’t you bring that up. It was one time, and I only did it so you wouldn’t get in trouble by yourself.” X blushed, reminiscing about the time they both had decided to use the ride chasers to race to the edge of the city and back.

_ To test the equipment.  _ Zero had told Signas.

_ To test how quickly they could respond to a mission call in the city.  _ X had lied.

Signas hadn’t stood a chance against the two of them on that one, and the media had had a field day with the “test”.

“Okay, so we’re doing another test then.” Zero’s grin grew wider, much to X’s frustration.

“No, we are absolutely not, Signas almost had our helmets for that one. Remember the newspapers?” X groaned, grimacing at the memory of the media hell-storm after their race. Both androids had walked up the short set of stairs to the front doors of HQ at this point, the reploid guards standing by rolling their eyes as their commanders argued.

“Okay so we have Axl help us take them.” Zero shook the umbrella off as they stepped into the building, the reploid and human visitors in the main lobby watching in astonishment at the domesticity of the two oldest Hunters.

“Keep your voice down! And absolutely not, we’re not involving Axl. That’s risky, even for you.” X smacked Zero’s arm lightly as they made their way to the elevators, the looks of bewilderment from their audience disappearing behind the closing doors.

“I thought you liked my recklessness. I thought you said it was cute.” Zero purred as he kissed the side of X’s head.

“Don’t push your luck  _ dear _ , I might not find it as cute after Signas finds out we’re plotting something again.” X swatted Zero away, earning a chuckle from the warbot.

“Oh so you agree we’re going to do something stupid then?” Zero grinned wide like a cat, knowing he had caught his husband red-handed.

The doors to the elevator hissed open, a rookie Navigator scrambling aside and throwing up a quick salute to the two as they exited the elevator. X smiled and nodded, Zero ignored them.

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it yet. But don’t get your hopes up, you sneaky bastard.” X pouted, refusing to meet Zero’s eyes as they headed for their shared apartment.

“That basically means yes, so I win.” Zero straightened up, his face beaming with triumph.

The last thing the navigator heard was X’s exclaim of disbelief and the door closing behind them, their arguments an echo through the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They absolutely are married and argue about the dumbest things. X also is very easily convinced to break the rules when Zero is involved. Not so much when Axl tries to break the rules though, X is strict on him for sure :3 Now I am late for streaming, so I gotta GO haha  
> (in case anyone wants to watch me continue playing through the X and Zero games for the first time, my twitch is twitch.tv/blackclawkitty19 )


	12. "One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by a friend of mine, even if he won't read it haha, its a little short since I kinda already did one like this? This time its from X's perspective instead though, and I honestly just wanted to write about them cuddling together. Its also a nice chapter before the next one, which is gonna be p angsty >:3

“X…” The blue android lifted his head, gazing up at his partner as he approached him. Zero looked so tired, his body slightly slumped forward and his feet barely lifting off of the ground. X’s core ached for his lover.

“Oh Zero…” His voice was barely above a whisper. He had been waiting for his lover to return, the mission that Zero had been sent on taking much longer than both of them had anticipated. When they reunited, usually it was with happy smiles and gentle hands along one another’s bodies. Today was different.

Zero said nothing, removing his helmet and other pieces of armor before plopping down onto the couch in their shared room, his body gently falling over so his head rested against X’s folded legs. 

X just smiled, adjusting his hips a little so Zero could rest more comfortable against him. Zero was never this openly cuddly and seeking physical affection like this. The androids cheek squished slightly against X’s thigh, his hair falling around his face like golden threads, giving off almost an ethereal glow. 

With a little grunt, Zero reached up and grabbed one of X’s hands, laying it on his own head before settling in more comfortably. 

No words were shared between the two androids, both of them simply basking in each other’s presence, X brushing his fingers through Zero’s hair and humming.

Before long, Zero’s seemed to physically let go of some unseen tension, his body falling almost limp in X’s lap as he fell asleep. X continued humming, petting his hand over his lover’s cheek while he sat there.

They sat there together, Zero sleeping away in his lover’s presence and X reading on his tablet, simply enjoying his partner’s comforting weight against his legs.

Years ago, Zero would never have fallen asleep in the presence of another, not even his best friend. His tactical mind would have overridden even sleep, forcing him to stay awake as his whole body screamed for rest.

Even now, X was sure Zero wouldn’t have done this if anyone else were around, or if he didn’t need the rest like he desperately does so now. It made some part in X’s core flutter and glow that the warbot trusted X so much. 

X put the tablet down, putting his focus entirely on drinking up Zero’s very existence. He would do anything to let Zero rest peacefully like this, his head in his lap and his heart in X’s. 

How was he so lucky to have someone as perfect as Zero? His golden hair that glittered in the sunlight, his icy blue eyes that sparkled with so much passion and fierceness, that body that was so different but so similar to his own, perfectly tailored to be his equal in every way. His smile melted every circuit in X’s core, and his personality had so much life. X was beyond ecstatic to have Zero in his life. Through the good and the bad.

X gently lifted Zero up a little, shuffling his own body down so Zero’s head rested on his chest, the sleeping warbot not even stirring. With a sigh, X began running both hands through Zero’s hair, his body a comforting weight against his as he hummed. 

X wouldn’t trade this feeling, this tiny moment in time, for anything in the world. Because in this moment, Zero was his, and he was Zero’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, a little shorter, just soft and sweet. Something that we all need every now and then <3


	13. "One losing their mind as the other gets hurt/killed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one was another one requested by my friend, and it was a lot of fun to write. Writing combat is an absolute blast, and a lot more difficult when writing it for robots. But, I think I made it work. This chapter is also a little longer, and its a bit angsty.

_ I don’t know if I can make this anymore clear... _

Zero stopped moving, his whole body frozen to the spot as he watched a maverick drive a glowing beam of plasma directly through X’s midsection. His whole world narrowed down to X’s pained expression as he fell backwards, time seemingly slowed to a crawl.

X’s body hit the ground, and that’s when time resumed. Zero could only watch as his best friend tried to pull himself up, the warbot still rooted where he stood, unable to move. He was so far away from where X fell, how could he get there? There were so many mavericks here, so many threats that Zero couldn’t take the sensory overload.

He inhaled shakily, a scream building in his throat. The maverick that had downed X turning its head towards the warbot, its beam still ready in his hands. The mavericks around the area began grouping up, all of their blank, empty-staring eyes boring into Zero’s soul

Zero let out an anguished cry, his body suddenly leaping forward into the mass of mavericks and mechaniloids. The mavericks rushed the warbot, their busters and sabers ready, the mechaniloids metallic screeches piercing Zero’s auditory sensors.

With one swipe of his Z-saber, he cleaved a maverick in two, their body crumpling behind him as Zero continued moving, his eyes on where X fell.

Two mavericks dashed for Zero’s exposed back, their busters whining as they released multiple bursts of plasma. 

The warbot dodged, dropping so low that his chest nearly brushed against his knees. His eyes were cold and calculating as he launched himself towards them. With one brutal kick, he kicked out the knee on one, his saber slicing the other’s buster, melting it and rendering it useless.

He grabbed the mavericks pointed helmet, using it to pull its head down into his knee before spinning its body around, hitting the other maverick with its comrade. With a grunt, Zero plunged the Z-saber through both mavericks at once, kicking them away and heading up towards his friend.

_....But I love you… _

One of the mechaniloids hefted its arm above it’s head, slamming down where Zero was a moment prior, crushing the other maverick’s corpses under its massive weight. 

Zero dove under it, transforming his hand into a buster and firing off 3 quick shots into the crab-like machine’s underbelly, the plasma melting into the steel carapace. The metal screeched as it melted, the mechaniloid spinning as it attempted to crush its target under its needle like legs.

Zero grunted when a stray shot from one of the other mavericks struck his shoulder, the plasma eating into his armor. He couldn’t stop though, had to keep moving. He flipped the saber around in his hand, slicing at the mechaniloids legs, the machine becoming unbalanced as its legs were torn apart.

The machine lurched before falling over, scattering dust across the area. Zero was already gone however, boosting at full speed towards the maverick that shot him. Three other mavericks behind the first released a volley of plasma, one shot striking the side of Zero’s helmet, coolant leaking down the side of his face as his helmet was grazed. Another struck his leg, tearing a small hole into the synthetic flesh and wiring there. 

Zero grit his teeth, ignoring the pain and adjusting his movements while his self repair nanites got to work restoring his former mobility. It didn’t matter though, as Zero’s saber burned through the first maverick, his boost systems propelling him directly into the lost reploids chest.

The mavericks chassis hissed as it bubbled around the neon green blade, Zero yanking the blade away. He spun and dashed towards the next three, his voice ragged as he screamed at the creatures.

_...I want you...all of you… _

The mavericks didn’t stand a chance, their corpses torn apart by Zero’s saber. He panted as he turned towards the remaining two mechaniloids, and the maverick who hurt X. He bared his teeth, face contorting into a snarl as he made eye contact with the nameless reploid. 

A sudden barrage of bullets peppered one of the mechaniloids, making the machine creak under the force of the attack. Zero whipped his head around, seeing Axl and the rest of the Zeroth unit running up.

Axl didn’t say any words, his face grim as he made eye contact with the warbot. He nodded, his eyes betraying that he knew exactly what was going on, the gravity of the situation. Zero blinked in return before rushing between the mechaniloids.

Both machines made moves to stop him, raising their claw like arms to crash down on the warbot. They didn’t get the chance as the Maverick Hunters volleyed them with plasma bolts and bullets, pulling both machines’ attentions towards the now split unit. 

Zero had a clear shot to X, the lone maverick moving towards Zero with its blade drawn. It was so much larger than the other mavericks, clearly their leader. 

As Zero closed in for the kill, his Z-saber ready in his hand, the maverick raised its own saber, the plasma beams bouncing off one another as the warbots attack was parried.

Zero ex-vented harshly, transforming his arm into a buster again. Boosting to the mavericks side, he rapid-fired plasma bolts at the maverick, trying to use his saber to slice at the reploids legs. The maverick grunted, on the defensive as Zero dashed around it.

With a guttural cry, the maverick flew forward, its saber slicing through the air, the afterimage leaving a prismatic glow as the oxygen around the plasma blade distorted and burned.

Zero cried out as it nicked his arm, the plasma bolts being cut off as his buster transformed back into his hand. The warbot hissed, glancing down at his arm as it began to heal. 

With a flick of his golden hair, Zero spun his blade in his hand, going in this time for saber to saber combat. The maverick rushed back, the blade in its hand poised and ready to parry another attack.

Zero raised his arm for a slash from above, the maverick already preparing to block the attack.

Without warning, Zero changed his direction, using his boost to force himself down. He cried out as he dropped almost into a crouch, his hair leaving a sparkling yellow afterimage where he was above the maverick.

The maverick’s eyes widened as Zero boosted off the ground, plunging his saber deep through its chest. 

“This is for X, you son of a bitch.” Zero snarled, the mavericks glitched gurgle his only reply as it fell to the side.

_...everyday for the rest of my life… _

Zero gasped, his saber falling to the ground as he left the maverick’s still sparking corpse on the ground, forgotten. He rushed to where X lay, curled on his side and holding the wound in one hand. His eyes were closed.

The warbot collapsed next to his beloved, gently pulling him into his lap. Tears dripped down Zero’s face, mixing with the dark coolant still sliding lazily down the side of his head. He pinged X’s systems, praying to someone for a response.

He inhaled shakily when he got one. 

X was alive.

His systems were severely compromised, the wound tearing into some of the androids motor systems and fluid management centers. But he was alive, and that was all that mattered.

Zero cradled X’s unconscious form against his own, his pain and pseudo-adrenaline pushed aside in his mind. He barely felt Axl’s hand against his shoulder, alerting him that emergency medical teams were on their way.

Zero didn’t care. X was alive. He kept repeating that to himself, like the mantra of a broken man, X was alive.

X was alive.

_...please...tell me you love me too... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? For a first combat chapter, I think this went decently well!! Tell me what y'all think?? Thanks again for reading these, they've been a joy to write ;w;


	14. "Body worship"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a little tender thing I've been thinking about for a while, also kind of trying my hand at a little bit more sensual stuff *eyes emoji*  
> This kinda takes place, at least in my head, some time before Command Mission, they're "old" but only really to them. X just needs some reassurance.

The night was quiet, Abel City sparkling in a cautious peace, humans and reploids alike enjoying the starlight and yellow street lamps in relative harmony. The wars had been quiet for some time, with Maverick Hunter HQ standing steadfast above the city, its sparkling beacon of hope.

Mega Man X stood at the spires peak, looking out over the citizens of the free world, pondering the future’s next move. That was how Zero found him, the android chewing his bottom lip, watching the city with baited breath, like he was waiting for the next tragedy to strike.

He was so beautiful, the starlight bouncing off of his midnight hair, his eyes shining lights of green against the inky night sky. His helmet sat next to him on the ground, a muted blue like the rest of his armor, the lack of light pulling the color from the metal and leaving it in gentle, hazy hues.

Wordlessly, Zero strode up behind him, wrapping his arms around X’s midsection, earning himself a fluttery breath. Clearly, X hadn’t been expecting anyone to be there. The android chuckled, his eyes never leaving the city lights as he let his armor disappear under his husband’s soft touch.

“What are you doing up here so late?” Zero’s voice was soft, trying not to break the timid peace surrounding the two.

X didn’t respond, his chest only raising slightly as he breathed deep. Both androids stood in silence, Zero gazing at X, and X staring off into horizon.

“Am I getting too old, Zero?” X’s voice broke the reverie, his question lingering in the night air.

“What brought this on, Bluebird?” Zero asked, tightening his hold on X’s torso.

“All these new reploids, they’re all so advanced, so powerful. They’re capable of so much! I don’t know, I feel...obsolete when I look at them. I feel old. My body is so…” X didn’t finish, just gesturing to himself, like he couldn’t put into words how he felt.

Zero wasn’t sure he understood. Sure, they were definitely the definition of old, but that didn’t make them obsolete.

“Feeling inadequate?” He joked, gently patting X’s stomach. His smile faded as his lover didn’t answer. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

“X?”

“Maybe I am…” X’s whisper of an answer set Zero into a spiral of worry. X never voiced his insecurities unless he was really feeling them, trying to be the stalwart wall of hope and optimism. His quiet admission meant tonight was a bad night.

That was probably why he was out on the balcony of their shared quarters, looking out over the city like it held the answers for him.

Zero held X closer to his chest, his arms curling tight around the android’s stomach.

“X, you’re not obsolete. You’re amazing, so strong and so beautiful, so perfect in every way.” The Red Ripper breathed against X’s neck, smiling softly at the feeling of his lover’s shiver at the rush of hot air against his synthetic skin.

“This neck, always keeping your head high…” He placed a kiss on the base of X’s neck, nearly whispering directly into the Blue Bomber’s ear.

“These shoulders, carrying the hopes and dreams of everyone around you…” He let go of X’s stomach to gently roll his hands against his lover’s shoulders, squeezing and massaging his fingers into the soft flesh there, X softly sighing at the feeling.

“This strong back, carrying the weight of the world…” His hands traveled down from X’s shoulders to his back, exploring the expanse of muscles and synthetic skin, the metallic spine bowing slightly under Zero’s tender touch.

Zero kissed at X’s neck again, trailing his lips to the side of the exposed flesh, X tilting his head slightly as his lover’s teeth grazed the muscles there. He moaned lightly, his hands leaving the rails of the balcony to tangle themselves in Zero’s river of golden hair.

“These thighs, able to jump and run so far and so fast…” Zero’s voice was husky in X’s ear as his hands trailed down the androids back, over his round backside to run up and down X’s legs, pulling and squeezing at the muscle there.

X’s breaths were getting heavier, leaning into his husband’s touch as his hands worked and massaged at Zero’s scalp.

Zero’s hands left X’s thighs, the warbot chuckling at the androids little noise of dissatisfaction, to trail over X’s stomach and up to his chest. 

X outright moaned this time, Zero biting down gently on X’s neck as he felt his hands rubbing and caressing him.

“This chest, with that big heart and gentle soul…” Zero moved up to the side of X’s jaw, nipping and kissing at the skin there.

Finally, Zero ran his hands up X’s arms before meeting his hands that were still grasped in his hair. He curled his fingers in between X’s catching little strands of his hair in between, like little rays of sunlight trapped between the clouds.

“These hands, so gentle and soft, holding my heart and all of my joy, keeping them safe from everything around us.” He whispered against X’s jaw, pulling their hands away from his head before spinning his husband around so they were facing each other.

“You’re perfect my little Bluebird, perfect in every way imaginable, and you always will be to me, no matter what.” He breathed against X’s lips before kissing him, letting go of the androids hands and cupping the back of his head, letting his fingers thread through X’s raven hair.

X said nothing, moaning into Zero’s mouth as his hands settled on the warbot’s shoulders.

They stood there, lips locked together as the starlight cast them in a gentle glow, the night wearing on, both hunter’s kissing their worries away. 

They found refuge in each other’s bodies, the sensual way Zero had run his hands up and down X’s body dispelling the Blue Bomber’s anxieties with every tender touch.

They retired to bed shortly after, both androids curled around one another for the remainder of the night, sharing their hearts and their bodies in a gentle passion that only they could ever experience.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to post anything, I got busy and also writer's block??? I just didn't really know what to write about or h o w to write about anything. I hope this wasn't too weird or anything, I'm trying new things ;w;  
> I'm also playing through Command Mission for the first time right now, and wow?? I love it??? its so cute and def has some great writing material, I will definitely be doing some more for it soon in between streams


	15. "Ride Chaser Racing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference to an earlier chapter, I mentioned when X and Zero got into trouble racing Ride Chasers. so, this is a little quick thing I threw together before work, hopefully its as much fun to read as it was to write :3 I'd also recommend some eurobeat to listen to while you read, bc thats what i listened to to write it.

Abel City was calm, the sky sunny and blue, fat, fluffy clouds listing lazily by. It was the perfect day, something that didn’t come very often. Days like these were best spent relaxing, soaking in the warm sunlight and spending time with loved ones.

That's what X had wanted to do today. His husband had other ideas, ones that X had hesitantly agreed to.

Zero walked around the new Ride Chasers, whistling appreciatively at the size of its engines and choice in color. X had agreed to come with him to check them out before Signas and Douglas had them properly catalogued, which was quickly proving to be a mistake.

“I wonder when we’ll be allowed to use these…” Zero traced part of the handle bar with his finger wistfully, his lips pursed as he glanced over at X.

The android knew that look, he’d seen it quite a few times before Zero decided to do something stupid. He also knew that when his husband gave him this look, he wasn’t asking for permission, he was asking for an  _ accomplice. _

“Zero...don’t even think about it.” X warned, trying to level his best glare at the Red Ripper. It only served to spur the warbot on, the traces of a grin starting on his face as he attempted to keep it under control.

“Think about what?”

Oh, so he was going to play stupid today. 

“We can’t. You know we can’t.”

“Oh but we can.” Zero smirked, glancing over at X again, those pretty blue eyes staring right into X’s soul.

“Zero…”

“Yes, dear?” Zero’s sickly sweet voice wrapped itself around his husband's heart, and X knew in that moment that all of his brain cells had left him, and he was doomed.

X pouted for a moment before glancing around, looking for anyone who might tell on them before they even got out of the base. With a heavy sigh, X strode over to Zero, punching him lightly in the arm before straddling the Ride Chaser.

“I swear, if Signas catches us, we’re gonna be used for scrap.” The Avenging Angel grumbled, starting the engine and anti-gravity boosters. The machine roared to life, the engine rumbling with power in between X’s thighs, floating up gently into the air to wait for its input.

Zero whooped before jumping on the other Ride Chaser, kicking it into gear. Both androids lazily drove the vehicles to the entrance of the garage, the door wide open to the open city.

“Okay, race you on the freeway around the city? How many laps?” Zero grinned wickedly at his husband, his eyes sparkling in mischief and excitement.

“3 laps, no cheating, only on the freeway, don’t hit anyone.” X smirked back, his own excitement growing now that this was a competition. Zero nodded back enthusiastically, revving his engine a little.

“Ready…” X wiggled in his seat, anticipation flooding his sense as his combat system activated.

“Set…” Zero gripped the handle bars tightly, his own combat systems activating as he settled into place.

_ GO _

The unspoken word was whispered between the two as they both flew out of the hangar, the engines screaming as they rushed out into the open air.

Zero’s flowing blonde hair looked like a streak of gold behind him as he pulled ahead of X, easily overtaking the more cautious android as they entered the street.

X grinned, yanking on the handlebars to turn the Ride Chaser abruptly to the right, using a side road to get to the freeway faster. Zero’s yelp of indignation followed him as he sped away, dodging civilian cars and stop lights.

X wasn’t much for breaking the rules, but this was a particularly spectacular display of recklessness from Dr. Light’s last child. X whooped as he saw Zero behind him, scrambling to catch up as they weaved around the other vehicles, horns honking and shouts following them as they went.

With a burst of speed, Zero overtook X as they got onto the highway, the higher speed limits and longer roads here really letting him push the engines as fast as he could. He threw a quick salute to X as he sped by, his face split wide with a wild grin. X just laughed and sped after him.

Both androids sped around the city, easily clocking in speeds much higher than what was allowed on civilian roads. They didn’t care however, the wind rushing against their faces and the road underneath the machines pumping pseudo-adrenaline through their bodies.

_ It feels like I’m flying… _

  
  


X realized after a moment that Zero was farther ahead of him than he had wanted, he really should fix that. The android gripped the handlebars harder and pushed the engines as hard as he could, flying past the other vehicles. Zero glanced back at him, eyes wide with excitement. 

X just winked before using his whole body to throw the Ride Chaser sideways, using his momentum to slide his vehicle under a truck, narrowly missing the ground as he did. He let his hand skid across the road, using it to keep himself balanced. At the right moment, he pushed off of the road, righting himself as he came up on the other side.

The truck swerved, effectively trapping Zero behind it, causing the Red Ripper to have to slow down to avoid being hit. X cackled, ignoring the sparking pain in his hand and speeding off.

With a reasonable lead over Zero, X simply sped along, dodging other vehicles and doing everything he could to make sure his husband was far enough behind. By the end of the third lap, Zero was nowhere in X’s line of sight.

With a quick ping to his husband, he left the freeway, once again speeding along civilian roads back towards base, his face split with a smile as the engine roared underneath him. He laughed at the angry ping he got back from Zero, the message saying something about “ _ What about no cheating?”  _ and “ _ I don’t even know where you are, I’m just finishing my third lap.” _ The Blue Bomber smirked, knowing that he won as he pulled into the hangar, the Ride Chaser rumbling underneath him.

Once the machine was parked, he stepped off of it, removing his helmet with a big grin. Zero pulled in a moment later, a scowl on his face as he came to terms with the fact that he lost. X said nothing, only smiling at his husband before turning around to head back into base.

“Mind telling me what the fuck that was?” 

Oh,  _ shit. _

Signas, Alia and Douglas all stood at the entrance to the base, faces ranging from varying degrees of infinitely pissed off to incredibly amused. X remembered at that moment that he was NOT supposed to break rules, being a role model and all.

Zero and X both smiled sheepishly, glancing at each other.

“Well...uh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY if i need to rewrite this I will, but I am literally late to work bc of writing this, so I gotta GO lmfao lemme know what you think???


	16. "Berserk (status effect)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I am playing Command Mission for the first time, and I got the berserk status effect on X, and he immediately turned and tried to shoot Spider, which was STRESSFUL. So obviously I had to write a little snippet about that moment LOL. This one's pretty angsty, but nothing too serious. I think once I get to Zero series, that's when the really angsty writing will come. Anyway, enjoy!! I put this one off waaaay too long.

Zero jumped at the cry from help from their comrades, ringing out as the chaos of battle settled and faded around them. 

The warbot spun around, his eyes widening in disbelief at what he saw.

X stood, his buster raised and pointed at Spider, his eyes crazed and his mouth open wide as he panted. His whole body trembled and shook, his fiery red scarf fluttering hopelessly in the wind behind him.

Massimo, Marino and Cinnamon stood off to the side, mouths agape and in varying stages of disbelief to outrage. They moved to grab the Maverick Hunter, but Zero was faster, jumping in front of X’s buster.

“X, whatever the hell you’re doing, you have to stop. Stop, X!” Zero shouted, placing his body in the android’s line of sight. Marino and Massimo rushed over, helping Spider to his feet and escorting him away from the two hunters.

“That’s...that’s Sigma, Zero....Sigma is h-here...he’s ri-right there...I-I....I have to shoot…” X’s voice shook as the buster held its charge, now pointed directly at Zero’s chest.

That’s when the warbot really looked into X’s face. His eyes were maroon, like a fog had descended over the verdant irises and left him in a haze of red. He wasn’t seeing anything at all, whatever hallucination that had caused him to go berserk capturing all of his attention.

Zero remembered now that some mechaniloids had the ability to distort and confuse their enemies perception of reality, causing them to act out in fear and anger to all of those around them, like a spooked animal.

The Red Ripper reached out, laying one hand gently on X’s buster and pushing against it to lower it.

“X, Sigma isn’t here. He’s gone, remember? We beat him...he’s long gone X.” Zero spoke softly, reaching with his other hand out to his lover, trying to bring him back to reality.

The Blue Bomber shook his head, his whole body stiff and unmoving. There was something playing out in that head of his, a memory, or a nightmare, Zero couldn’t say. But it was there, he could see it in the terror behind his eyes, in the way he gasped for air, like there was a fire burning X up from the inside, desperately trying to put it out.

Sigma had haunted the both of them since the First War, a shadow in their minds and a constant threat, always looming on the horizon of peace. He was a portent of war, destruction and death. X had had nightmares about the Reploid he had helped Dr. Cain build so lovingly all those decades ago. How horrible it must be to see the corruption and downfall of someone as close as a younger sibling.

X’s whole body shook, his eyes wide in panic as his breathing got quicker, his hand gripping his buster tighter than ever.

“No...no he’s here Zero...he’s...he-THERE!” It all happened so fast, Zero barely had time to think. 

X’s anguished cry made everyone around them jump, as the Azure Hunter yanked his buster away from Zero’s guiding hand and fired the charged shot. The plasma whizzed past Zero’s head, the heat registering on his cheek as the bolt melted the air around them, exploding in a flash of light and fire behind the warbot.

X fell backwards, his whole body out of balance from the sudden movements. The Light-bot didn’t even try to catch himself as the back of his head struck the rough ground around them, laying stunned for a moment as his eyes finally began to clear.

He groaned and sat up, propping himself up with his hand while his buster sizzled and hissed from the discharged plasma. 

There was confusion in X’s eyes as he looked up at Zero’s stunned face, their companion’s shocked ones, and his own smoking arm. Realization crawled across his face as everything clicked into place, his hand transforming back and grabbing his mouth in disgust.

Zero crouched, getting a reign in on his own fear and shock at the situation. 

“X…” He called out, reaching for his lover.

X recoiled from him, curling away from him as tears streamed down his face, his whole body shuddering as he came to terms with the fact that he had almost shot his lover.

It had been so long since that tragic showdown between the two, so so long since they had been forced to raise their weapons against one another. The conflict was a closely guarded secret, the only reploids to know being themselves, Sigma, and their closest and oldest friends from the Maverick Hunters. Not even Axl knew.

Zero tried again, reaching for his husband and speaking so tenderly to him. “X please, come here. It’s not your fault, I’m fine see? Please…” His hand faltered, gently falling against the ground as he settled into the dust and dirt, feeling miles away from his beloved.

Axl had returned at this point, and had promptly escorted the rest of their party away, knowing his two partners well enough to know there was something deeper happening here.

X’s muffled, quiet sobs rattled through his body, filling the now empty clearing with the melancholy song of heartbreak. And Zero didn’t know how to fix it. In the last few minutes, X’s entire world had crumbled in front of him, from the visions of ghosts to the very real near destruction of the only person left in the world who could understand him.

Zero bowed his head, unable, or unwilling, to approach his husband. They sat together, drowning in their own sorrows until X could finally speak again.

“I...I almost shot you…” His voice, broken with turmoil, whispered into the breeze, the words being carried across the now silent battlefield.

Zero looked up, his golden hair fluttering like a shining pennant, drifting across the dust. 

“You didn’t mean to X.” Zero’s own voice was just as quiet, like speaking too loudly would break the silence around them.

“I...saw him Zero. He was right there...oh god what if I shot any sooner…” X buried his face in his hands, body trembling as he attempted not to cry again.

Zero finally found the strength to move, scooting closer to his husband to wrap him in an embrace and pull him into his chest. Even with the armor on, he rubbed circles into X’s back, kissing the top of his head.

“I know X, but you didn’t shoot me, and Sigma is gone. You’re gonna be alright. We’re gonna be alright.” Zero murmured into X’s shiny blue helmet, adjusting his position so X would be fully against him.

X said nothing, stifling his sobs and letting himself be pulled against his husband. He buried his face into Zero’s neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his husband’s torso as both androids clung to each other like their lives depended on it.

The wind changed direction then, making Zero’s hair blow into the androids, trapping both of them in a golden cage, glittering in the setting sun. In a way, Zero thought, he was like a shield, giving X the shelter he needed at that moment.

Maybe it was time for both of them to retire. After all these long years, maybe it was finally time they got the break they so desperately deserved.

  
_ Later. _ He thought.  _ When this mission and pointless Rebellion is over, then X and I will finally leave.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? I know they both have to have some major PTSD from actual decades of fighting Sigma. And there really is no other logical explanation, at least in my mind, of why X would attack a teammate. So yeah, this happened :3 tell me what y'all thought!!!


	17. Inner Thoughts (Meditating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by MeganauraZX, a look into the boys meditating!! They also wrote their own fic for this particular topic called Undisturbed Peace, so def hop over and give that a read, it was a TREAT!!!

X smiled at the gentle knock at his door, his core fluttering at who was there. His best friend in the entire world stood on the other side, dressed casually in a pair of black lounge pants and a black loose fitting tank top. Zero’s golden hair was tied up in a messy bun, his bangs hanging loosely around his face and framing his high cheeks.

The Blue Bomber himself was dressed in a simple blue and shite t-shirt, and loose basketball shorts, letting more of his synthetic skin show than his partner.

X had no idea what to call the emotion he felt at seeing his friend looking so casual, instead opting to ignore it for now and stepping aside, inviting the combat droid into his room.

Zero smirked and looked around, eyes taking in the very,  _ very  _ casual living space.

The room had furniture around, something rare in H.Q., a couch, a full-sized bed, a desk, and X’s recharge tube. The room looked and felt lived in, with the small dresser with clothes neatly folded inside, and little trinkets and newspaper clippings organized on the top.

X knew he had no reason to feel self-conscious, this was his best friend after all, but he couldn’t help the little wave of embarrassment that washed over him.

“So, you ready to get started? We haven’t had a chance to really do this in a while.” Zero turned to face X after studying the room, placing his hands on his hips as he did.

“First, we really need to discuss your choice in shoes. What on earth are those ungodly things?” X snickered, pointing down at Zero’s feet.

Zero pulled a face and looked down, admiring his bright red crocs for a moment. 

“They’re my crocs X, they’re comfortable. What are YOU wearing, huh?” Zero pointed at X then, causing the android to make a noise and look down too.

“They’re my cozy socks! They’re soft and warm, leave me be!” X protested, crossing his arms and pouting. Both androids stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter, moving to their respective spots on X’s floor to get started.

A few months prior, X had invited Zero over to his room to try something new, meditation. It was mostly a human practice, but X had found it worked wonders on his own troubled mind. With 4 wars behind them, and the growing concerns behind Repliforce’s absence, X’s mind had been bogged down with overwhelming worry and anxiety.

Once he had found out how to meditate, it helped him clear his mind a little and see more clearly what he was really worried about. So naturally, he invited Zero to join him during this experiment. It had gone extremely well, and they made it kind of a ritual to meet up in X’s room and meditate together for a while.

With a deep inhale, X settled himself as comfortably as he could on the floor across from Zero, his friend’s eyes already closed and his body relaxing as he found his tempo with the world.

X smiled again before closing his own eyes, focusing on his own breathing. He didn’t technically need oxygen to survive, breathing being relegated more to a cooling system than actual necessity, but it did help calm his nerves.

In deeply through the nose, out gently through his mouth. He repeated this process over and over, feeling himself become more and more detached from the rest of the world.

The world underneath him seemed to cease existing, being more like a presence or force he was resting upon than an actual permanent object. Sound faded next, the gentle hum of his recharge tube, the singing of birds outside, even Zero’s own deep breathing faded into obscurity.

X’s sense of touch was the next to go. Yes, he was resting his hands on his thighs, but if you had asked him in that moment what that felt like, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you. It was simply an energy he felt against his hands.

His mind wandered next, losing all sense of time and clarity of the universe, simply existing as he thought to himself.

It felt like falling asleep, like he could feel the world disappearing around him, his very sense of self no longer bound to a physical form, but he was lucid through it all. He felt all of these things happen, and let them pass by him, as they were unimportant.

What was important were the images he was seeing at that moment. At first, it was the normal stuff. He saw Sigma, in all of his terrible glory, with his beam saber held high above his head as he led his army of mavericks.

Next it was the X-Hunters, their eyes glowing as they held Zero’s parts like a puppet on strings, dangling his best friend just out of his reach. He didn’t attempt to grab him however, simply letting the anxiety he felt at that particular imagery fade away as the next one faded in.

Dr. Doppler and Mac, two people he had trusted, stood before him, Sigma’s disembodied head floating in the dark behind them, whispering his poisonous lies into their ears and watching them turn on X. Again, the Azure Hunter let them fade away, disappearing in his mind’s eye like the rest of the images in his head.

The next images surprised him, not for what they were, but how obscured they were. He was in a lab of some sort for certain, held suspended by some unseeable force. A small girl with blonde hair, much like Zero’s stood in front of him. He couldn’t make out her face, but he knew she was smiling. Another small child appeared, this one with hair as black as X’s, and eyes that were bright blue. He was smiling up at X too. 

They were both speaking words to him, but they were muffled, like they were speaking underwater. X wanted to call out to them, to ask them their names, but his mouth wouldn’t move. Then, a familiar figure appeared behind the children, clasping his hands on their shoulders. Both children looked up at Dr. Light, their eyes full of love, even in this muted, painted world.

Dr. Light looked X directly in his eyes, smiling with a gentle calmness that eased and soothed X’s own troubled heart.

“You are X, and you will always be loved.” The old scientist spoke, his words ringing out clearly in X’s mind, even as the scene before him faded away. X found himself wishing that Dr. Light and the children would stay, even for a moment. Some deep part of him ached and missed them, even if he didn’t know who they were.

Dr. Light’s words echoed, like a sparkling bell in the darkness of semi-consciousness.

The next scene glittered into his mind, this time, with a shocking amount of clarity.

It was Zero, standing before the sunset on the top of H.Q., his golden hair soaking up the sun’s last glowing rays. Zero turned to face him, his face soft as he reached a hand out to X, the sun framing his face behind him, giving him a halo of light, casting X in the most brilliant of shadows. It was like his whole world had narrowed to this scene, Zero patiently holding his hand out to X as the sun cast the world in an ethereal molten light.

_ You are X, and you will always be loved.... _

Dr. Light’s words wrapped around him, like a warm embrace, holding him gently in their certainty as X clasped Zero’s hand, letting himself be pulled up into his best friend’s essence.

_ I love you… _

X’s heart whispered as the world came back into focus. The floor underneath him was hard, but not uncomfortable. The sounds of his room floated dreamily back to him, the birds still pleasantly singing their morning song outside, welcoming the sun as it approached its zenith.

Zero’s breathing was still deepened, indicating he was still meditating. That was fine though, as X opened his eyes, letting himself be open to the physical realm once more. He had more to think about now, and doing it while Zero was still lost in his own mind was probably for the best.

_ I love you,  _ his mind whispered as he gazed at the warbot, still sitting there in his silly crocs and his hair up in a bun. He realized that he did love Zero, he really did. He loved everything about him, from his hyper aggressive combat style to the way he only seemed to relax around X. 

How hadn’t he seen it before? How had he not realized that this feeling, this little fluttering sensation trapped in his chest, had been love this whole time? He had never been in love before, so he supposed that would be why.

Sure, he loved Dr. Cain, and he loved humans and reploids, in a twisted way, he even loved Sigma. But that was a different kind of love, something reserved for family. 

This love was something innocent and pure, a gentle reminder that he cared deeply for someone, and was cared for in return. Or so he hoped. Maybe someday, he would be able to ask Zero.

For now, he basked in the android’s presence, enjoying the ambience of domesticity between the two, and relishing in the idea of being loved.

Meditation really was something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this one, I actually meditated to really get into the headspace for writing from X's perspective. It was really hard to try to put into words what exactly that felt like, so if this chapter comes off as vague and strange, I really didn't know how best to put what I experienced into words LOL, y'all should definitely try it though, it was a really neat and introspective experience!!! Zero and X's attire were also greatly inspired by MeganauraZX's fics and headcanons. They're great and are a great writer!! Thanks so much for the prompt Megan!!!


	18. Pre Zero-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally started the Zero series, and I beat Z1 last night, and wow, what a feel trip that was. I absolutely had to write a little chapter about the boys, its really angsty, but go figure, its Zero series. Tell me what y'all think!!

X listed slowly through the forest, ferns bouncing lazily as he passed, weak sunlight streaming through the verdant canopies. The ground was covered in tiny patches of water, trickling softly from the entrance of the ancient abandoned lab in front of him. The pools of crystal clear water reflected the iridescent hues of X’s new form, making leaves and trees sparkle ethereally. 

As close to a sigh as he could get, X moved forward towards the entrance of the lab, the once shining metal panels and proud arches now stood in silent ruin. Pieces of the walls had fallen, the water leak that had sprung sometime in the last century trickling out of the remnants of the door, giving the appearance of tears. X didn’t worry too much about it though. It was just a building.

Once inside, the dark atmosphere swamped him, and if he could smell again, he was sure that the air would be heavy with the scent of mold and plant life. The twisted, dilapidated halls led on and on, deeper into the building, giving way to more mechanical and electrical looking ruins. Some computers still miraculously had electricity running to them, their ancient motors humming in the din of the forest. 

X hummed to himself as he went on, a tiny glittering light of hope through this century old structure, whether he was on a journey of self reassurance or self destruction remained to be seen.

X stopped when the structure opened up into an ancient room, large and imposing. The ceiling had collapsed in years ago, letting beams of sunlight streak through. The water leak had clearly sprung from here, an ankle deep pool covering the floor. Little fish swam in between the pieces of collapsed ceiling and lab equipment, and one lone tree stood in the back of the room. That wasn’t the most important thing here though, as beautiful as it was.

No, the most beautiful and important entity in the entire forest, was the reploid kneeling in the center of the room. His crimson armor had been lost some time ago, leaving him in small red garments, echoes of his battle worn carapace. His blonde hair had fallen from its ponytail, trailing down his body like golden threads of sunlight drifting softly in the water. His horned helmet had been replaced with something a little softer, but his blue power gem had stayed, glowing softly in the sunlight framing him, like a kind of messiah. He was beautiful, perfect, and forever still, just as X had left him.

The Avenging Angel floated closer, letting his true form take shape. His helmeted head now held a halo of iridescent energy, and his body was covered in a long robe, his own armor discarded and lost to the ages. He was glad for it, that his physical form was as bare and as open as his soul now. Well, as physical as a Cyber-Elf could be. X floated gently down, kneeling in front of his lover, his robed legs folding underneath him. The water on the floor gave no indication that his presence was there, simply continuing to ripple as if he didn’t exist.

X gazed longingly into Zero’s face, wishing for even a moment that he would wake. Though, he wasn’t sure he wanted his lover to see him like this. What would he say? Would he be angry that X had allowed this to happen? Or sad? Maybe he wouldn’t tell him at all.

Zero sat completely still, unaware of X’s inner anxieties. He hadn’t moved in a century, locked away here for a reason X himself couldn’t remember anymore. It had been so long since he had last felt his touch, his lips upon his, that golden hair in between his fingers, that body above him, making him feel like all was right with the world, even for a moment.

It had been a century since Zero had last looked at X and told him he loved him, since he had stood by his side as his stalwart partner in the ever evolving Maverick Wars. Everyone was gone now, Alia, Signas, Douglas, even Axl. All of X’s dear friends, all lost to time. Zero was lost too, though in a different way.

Tears streamed down X’s face as he gazed at his ancient partner, his best friend and lover, his husband. 100 years had taken everything from him. X sat in Zero’s presence and mourned everything, wallowing in the built-up anguish of it all. Maybe coming to see Zero had been a mistake. 

He longed to be comforted, to be held again, to be loved and love in return. Without thinking, X reached out, his hand attempting to hold Zero’s cheek. He phased right through, as if he were nothing. X let out a heartbroken chuckle, pulling back and looking down at his ghostly image. He decided he didn’t care then, leaning forward in a facsimile of a hug, holding his arms around Zero’s still form, not actually touching him. The feeling was there though, the memory of it. Of holding his lover in his arms and running his fingers through that sunlight hair, of his weight pressing against his chest.

X held his arms around Zero in the closest form of physical contact he could, his heart tearing itself apart as he ached deep in his soul for his friends and family. X sat there, not truly being, but still existing, and wept for his loved ones. He wept for Dr. Cain like he hadn’t in years, he wept for his hunter friends and all of the precious memories he had of them, he wept for Dr. Light and the family he never knew, and he wept for Zero, his husband and best friend of so many centuries, who had left him alone when he had needed him most.

The world kept turning, impartial to this little Cyber-Elf’s woes, and Zero slept on, kneeling with his head down as he waited for the day for him to return to the world. Only this time, he’d face it alone. 

X wept for that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey, made myself cry a little with this lol, X is absolutely an angel, I believe that with all my heart now lol but yeah, this one was really sad to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post these on Tumblr, mmxficlets, if yall wanna read them there :3  
> I post my art on my twitter, @oofitsbethi, in case yall wanna see that too :3  
> thank you all so much <3 feel free to request prompts


End file.
